Blackwell
"The Carnival of Souls" | music = "Psycho Circus" by KISS | affiliation = | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=LPW | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Brawler | debut = Pyromania 4.1 (February 2005) | winpct=27 | wins=11 | losses=30 }} Blackwell is an English former e-wrestler and circus ringmaster who performs with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on the Insanity brand. Early life Although Blackwell was born to a noble family, his life was forever changed when his father fell behind in paying his taxes to the King of England. Troops were sent to destroy the Blackwell homestead and murder the family. Blackwell witnessed the Red Coats murder his mother and father, but was able to escape to the countryside. Forever changed by the experience, Blackwell vowed vengeance upon the King and joined a pack of thieves. As time passed, he became the most feared highwayman of all England and quickly ascended through the ranks and became their leader. Infamous for killing royals rather than just merely robbing them, he became known as "Blackwell the Devil". However, for forty silver pieces, a traitor named Riley sold Blackwell out to the King. Riley lured Blackwell to the North of England to an old abandoned tower meant to become the bands safe house. Soon after, the Red Coats arrived and Riley slashed Blackwell's face open with a blade and knocked him through the old floorboards. Adding insult to injury, Riley then dropped his torch down on top of him. As Blackwell was slipping between life and death, he vowed to come back from the grave to have his revenge. A figure appeared and offered him a pact to become an instrument of revenge and retribution as a vessel of the Elder. As soon as Blackwell accepted, he found himself on the side of a road where a circus caravan was passing and picked him up. Blackwell has been the ringmaster of the circus ever since. Career Blackwell decided to ply a trade in the squared circle. After training hard for quite a while, he was called to Orlando, Florida to the TNA Wrestling Academy. During his training there, he started to tear up through the ranks. TNA's Main Eventers started taking notice at the same time they were preparing for the TNA-LPW joint Pay Per View, "King Of The Mountain". Even though TNA defeated the LPW in the Best of Seven matches, the TNA management were livid when they found out Blackwell commenced negotiations with the LPW Management. In order to save face, TNA Management announced that ANYONE negotiating with LPW would be dismissed. Blackwell later found out through his attorney that the TNA Main Eventers, fearful of their main event spot, were the ones behind his dismissal. Nevertheless, Blackwell signed the contract with the LPW. Blackwell hasn't regretted his decision ever since. In wrestling *'Primary Finisher' **''Sonic Boom'' (Canadian Destroyer Pedigree) *'Secondary Finishers' **''Seduction of the Innocent'' (TommyHawk Stunner) **''Black Diamond'' (Burning Hammer into Cutter) **''Strange Ways'' (Steiner Screwdriver) **''Childhood's End'' (Stalling Suplex into Stunner) *'Moveset' **Top rope Powerbomb **Turnbuckle Powerbomb **Clothesline from Hell **Top rope walk into Elbow Smash **Impaler DDT **Jumping Piledriver **Running Mafia Kick *'Theme Music' **''"Psycho Circus"'' by KISS *'Managers/Associates' **Hatchet Ryda **Cristine (Girlfriend) **Jebidiah Morningside **Madame Raven **Tiberius McLair **Fortunado **Matthew Stargrave External links Category: Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni